1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicle signal indicators, and more specifically to remote motor vehicle signal indicators outside of the motor vehicle. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to remote motor vehicle signal indicators outside of the motor vehicle that are redundant to the existing vehicle signal indicators provided in the vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Motor vehicle signal indicators such as brake lamps, turn signal indicators, and reverse indicators are well recognized in the motor vehicle industry as essential elements to motor vehicle safety. These vehicle signal indicators are generally positioned at highly visible locations on the vehicle so that others can easily see them. However, even though these vehicle signal indicators are designed to be easily viewed, a driver driving in a vehicle""s xe2x80x9cblind spotxe2x80x9d may have difficulty seeing the turn signal indicator of the vehicle.
Thus, to increase the visibility of a motor vehicle, and to enhance motor vehicle safety, it is often desirable to supplement an existing motor vehicle""s turn signal indicators with additional turn signal indicators. These additional or supplemental turn signal indicators are typically mounted to an exterior surface of a motor vehicle""s body in a highly visible area, such as on the side mirrors, for example.
Such supplemental turn signal indicators are often provided xe2x80x9cafter marketxe2x80x9d and must be installed by the vehicle owner or other vehicle servicer. Thus, these external supplemental turn signal indicators require wiring to provide both power and the turn signal to the turn signal indicator. Typically, these wires are fed from the source of the turn signal, which is within the vehicle, through the body of the motor vehicle at the point where the external signal indicator is affixed to the vehicle. Disadvantageously, since the supplemental signal indicators are redundant to the existing signal indicators of the vehicle, holes must be provided, e.g., drilled into the motor vehicle""s door or body, to allow the power and signal wires from within the vehicle to be coupled to the external signal indicator. Thus, installation is difficult and expensive.
The present invention advantageously addresses the needs above as well as other needs by providing a remote vehicle signal indicator that may be affixed to areas on a vehicle, e.g., cars, trucks, and trailers, in locations where supplemental signal indicators are desired without having to provide wiring between the remote vehicle signal indicator and the vehicle.
In one embodiment, the invention can be characterized as a remote vehicle signal indicator system for a vehicle including a transmitter coupled to a vehicle indication signal drive line of the vehicle. The transmitter is configured to wirelessly transmit a receiver activation signal corresponding to a vehicle indication signal of the vehicle indication signal drive line. The vehicle indication signal is selected from the group consisting of a turn signal, a brake signal, a reverse gear signal, and a hazard signal. The remote vehicle signal indicator system also includes a remote vehicle signal indicator coupled to a surface outside of the vehicle that includes a signal indicator display. The remote vehicle signal indicator is configured to receive the receiver activation signal from the transmitter and, in response, activate the signal indicator display.
In another embodiment, the invention can be characterized as a remote vehicle signal indicator of a remote vehicle signal indicator system for a vehicle including a housing coupled to a surface outside of the vehicle and a receiver within the housing. The receiver is configured to wirelessly receive receiver activation signals from a transmitter coupled to the vehicle. The receiver activation signals correspond to vehicle indication signals generated by the vehicle. The vehicle indication signals are selected from the group consisting of a turn signal, a brake signal, reverse gear signal and a hazard signal. Additionally, a signal indicator display is coupled to the receiver and configured to display, in response to a received receiver activation signal, a remote vehicle indication signal corresponding to the vehicle indication signals generated by the vehicle.
In a further embodiment, the invention may be characterized as a transmitting device of a remote vehicle signal indicator system for a vehicle including a housing attached to the vehicle and a signal monitoring line coupled to a vehicle indication signal drive line of the vehicle. The signal monitoring line is configured to receive vehicle indication signals from the vehicle indication signal drive line. The vehicle indication signals are selected from the group consisting of a turn signal, a brake signal, reverse gear signal and a hazard signal. The transmitting device also includes a transmitter within the housing and coupled to the signal monitoring line. The transmitter is configured to wirelessly transmit a receiver activation signal corresponding to the vehicle indication signals of the vehicle indication signal drive line to a remote vehicle signal indicator located outside of the vehicle in order to provide additional signal displays to those coupled to the vehicle indication signal drive line.
In yet another embodiment, the invention may be characterized as a method of providing additional vehicle signal indicators for a vehicle, including the steps of: wirelessly receiving a receiver activation signal at a remote vehicle signal indicator coupled to a surface outside of the vehicle wherein the receiver activation signal is transmitted from the vehicle, the receiver activation signal corresponding to a vehicle indication signal generated within the vehicle wherein the vehicle indication signal is selected from the group consisting of a turn signal, a brake signal, a reverse gear signal, and a hazard signal; and displaying, in response to the wirelessly receiving, a remote vehicle indication signal corresponding to the vehicle indication signal generated within the vehicle, in order to provide additional signal displays to those provided within the vehicle.